


Self-Maid-Match.

by mindcomber



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Crossing Timelines, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Slash, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A Heart-Less Affair?When L3...Met G.G...





	Self-Maid-Match.

By pure chance or simply by lady-luck?... 

L3-37 arrives at the Separatist base on Utapau and is greeted by General Grievous.  
The Kaleesh Cyborg Commander of the Droid Army.

"Welcome my Dear L3-37. Tee Hee! I am very pleased to meet you."

"Ohh my! General Grievous! I have finally found my perfect match!"  
"Tee Hee, then come with me this instance my Dear!"

"Ohh my! Are we going to be safe here?"  
"Tee Hee, who need's safety first my Dear?"

"Ohh my! I've always loved a bad guy!"  
"Tee Hee, well I am the very worst my Dear!"

"Ohh my! So tall and attractive as well!"  
"Tee Hee, now then my Dear, lie down with me. Tee Hee!"

"Ohh my! I can't perform if I could be being watched?"  
"Tee Hee, worry not my Dear, no one is allowed in here!"

"Ohh my General! Are you REALLY going to do me some Grievous bodily harm?!"  
"Tee Hee, I DO expect so my Dear L3!"

"Ohh my! I have to admit to being pretty fast myself!"  
"Tee Hee, You ARE an exceptional navigator my Dear!"

"Ohh my! It....... REALLY.......WORKS!!!"....  
"Tee Hee, that my Dear, was my Invisible Hand...working in combined motion!"...

Epilogue:  
(Perhaps L3-37 was... Just having a 'Bad Dream' after watching old Holograms?)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I softened their personality traits slightly as love does has a mellowing effect!


End file.
